Super Smash Flash 2
'' ''Super Smash Flash 2'', commonly abbreviated '''SSF2, is an upcoming Macromedia Flash Player 8 game, developed by McLeodGaming and produced by Cleod9 Productions, the game is based on and features many characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as third party characters. This game is the direct and official sequel of the famous game Super Smash Flash. NOTE: Since this game is still under development, nothing is 100% confirmed. Gameplay The following explanation is based on the gameplay of the demo: Super Smash Flash 2's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The controls are more different than it's predecessor. Now, for default, the controls are switched. The A, S, D, and W key now work for player 1 while the arrow keys goes for a second player. These keys are used to move the character around, jump and crouch. However the O and P keys still remain in the P-1 possession using: O key for special attacks (or activate Final Smash), P key for standard attacks, I key for shield and 1 key for taunt; while for P-2 uses Numpad 1 for special attacks (or activated Final Smash), Numpad 2 for standard attacks, Numpad 3 for shield and Numpad 4 for taunt. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. This time, the game is very similar to Brawl, and mechanics are more similar to the original games. Characters The Characters are the fighters that brawl of Super Smash Flash 2, representing the universe they belong. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and an unique special move called Final Smash. In SSF2 only 3 characters were taken out Young Link,Inyuasha and Mr.Incredible,However they return as expansion characters There are 2 types of them: the Starter Characters, who are accessible in the beginning, and the Unlockable Characters, who can be accessible only if they are unlock by completing some tasks. This list is a copilation of the characters in Super Smash Flash 2 that have been confirmed to appear as playable characters, they are listed in alphabetical order and shaded cells denote possibles unlockable characters. Only 3 characters from the prequel were taken out of the game: Young Link, InuYasha and Mr. Incredible, however they return as expansion characters: Note: Zelda and Riku have the ability to transform by using their down special. Expansion Characters In Super Smash Flash 2, you may download fighters made by other people. You don't create them like a character creator you just download them into your game. Most of these characters have been planned or are completed: Click Here to see the complete list. Game Modes Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows The story mode for SSF2 is entitled The Flash Of Shadows. It was created by thedobaga, TheSilenceOfNoOne (TSON), Ziku, TerminX, and Roymaster4. It is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat a Shadowy Man named Umbra and his minions known as the "Cubots". Like Brawl you’ll unlock secret characters by joined them to your party. [[The Flash Of Shadows|'Click here']] to see the storyline. Classic Mode The Classic Mode returns this time with more stages and new bonuses. You fight the characters in the progress of this mode and you fight at the end the boss Master Hand and in hard stages you fight the Crazy Hand too. No stages have been confirmed yet, but it will have more things. All-Star Mode The All-Star Mode is an unlockable game mode obtained when all the secret characters are unlocked. You fight all 45 characters in series. Just like in Brawl, you fight them as one series and then move on to the next. The order of the series' is unknown as of now. Multi-Man Brawl Multi-Man Brawl is single-player mode which appear in Super Smash Flash 2. They challenge the player to defeat as many opponents as possible, under various pretenses, before falling from the stage or self-destructing, themselves. Is not confirmed if the opponents will be again the Fighting Shadow Team or if there will be a different team like Fighting Alloy Team. These are the multiple options you can choose of Multi-Man Brawl: *'10-Man Brawl' *'100-Man Brawl' *'3-Minute Brawl' *'15-Minute Brawl' *'Endless Brawl' *'Cruel Brawl' *'Burly Brawl' (is unknown if this mode will return) Events Events have been confirmed for inclusion. They are open for anyone to make, and expand beyond Brawl's events to minigames and such. Events include different Characters, Stages, and Items. Most of the time, they tell stories. Brawl Brawl is the standard fighting mode for the game. The thing you have to do is set up your game parameters. The first is select your character. To select the character you want, click and drag the circle with you player number on it to the little picture of the character you want. You can tint your character to different colors. Once the characters for everyone are selected, you need to decide how difficult you want your computer players to be. Below each CPU, there is a little slider that lets you select the CPU's difficulty. The further right the slider, the more difficult the CPU. Nine is the highest level of difficulty. In the top right corner of the character select screen there is a little blue button that says, "Options." If you click that button, the above screen pops up. In this menu you can decide how long the match will be, and/or how many lives you get. You can also determine the damage ratio, (how far you want people to get thrown when hit with an attack,) the item frequency, (how often items appear,) the start damage, (how much damage you start out with,) and whether or not to display the player number. When you're finished, click done to return to the character select screen. In the bottom left corner of the character select screen there is a little blue button that says, "Customize Controls." If you click that button, the above-left screen pops up. Here you can decide what controls you want to use. If you are playing against someone else, you can decide what their controls will be too. To change their controls, click the word edit, and the above right screen pops up. Then press the key you want for that particular thing. You can set up controls for four people, and up and jump may be mapped to the same key. Once you are done, click back to return to the character select screen. Once everything is set up the way you want, click "GO!". After you have everything set up the way you want it, The next step is to pick a stage. You simply have to click on the stage you want and then you're ready to fight! All 45 characters has a breif entrance animation after the match begins during the 3 seconds countdown. The difference between this mode and the Melee's mode of Super Smash Flash, is that now secret characters could be unlock by playing a certain number of matches. Star Snag Brawl Star Snag Brawl is an unlockable VS game mode that is similar to New Super Mario Bros.' "Mario vs. Luigi" 2P game mode. It was thought up by itsameSMB. Your goal in a Star Snag Brawl is to get the highest collection score of all of the combatants before the time limit is up. To do this, you must collect items called big stars. You start out with 0-5 big stars (depending on the handicap; 3 is the default) and you can get more by grabbing them when they appear or stealing them from other players (hence Star Snag). Stages Since Super Smash Flash 2 is a working progress, not all the stages are 100% confirmed. They are now classified by series. The stages some that have been made or planned for the game are: *:Most likely unlockable. Super Smash Bros. universe *Battlefield *Final Destination *Metal Cave* Mario universe *Galaxy Tours *Delfino Plaza *Peach's Castle *Subcon *Mushroomy Kingdom *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion* *Mario Bros.* Donkey Kong universe *Kongo Jungle *Jungle Japes *75m* Yoshi universe *Yoshi's Island (SSB) *Yoshi's Island (SSBM) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) Wario universe *WarioWare, Inc. *Wario Land* The Legend of Zelda universe *Bridge of Eldin *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Temple *Hyrule Temple (SSF)* *Pirate Ship* Kirby universe *Whispy Woods *Halberd Star Fox universe *Corneria *Lylat Cruise Pokémon universe *Pokémon Stadium *Saffron City *Battle of Origin* *Poké Floats* Game & Watch universe *Flat Zone* F-Zero universe *Big Blue* Kid Icarus universe *Skyworld Metroid universe *Frigate Orpheon Earthbound/Mother universe *Onett *New Pork City* *Fourside* Fire Emblem universe *Castle Siege* Sonic universe *Green Hill Zone *Flying Battery Zone* Metal Gear universe *Shadow Moses Island* Animal Crossing universe *Smashville Nintendo DS universe *PictoChat Electroplankton universe *Hanenbow* Other universes *Hueco Mundo - Bleach (anime) universe *Namek Planet - Dragon Ball (anime) universe *Village of Konoha - Naruto (anime) universe *Station of Calling - Kingdom Hearts universe *Shinra's Building* - Final Fantasy universe *End of Time* - Chrono universe *Cleod Stadium* - McLeodGaming universe *'Megaman's stage still pending'** *'Tales' stage still pending' Test Stages *Test Stage 1 *Test Stage 2 **Stage changed. Stage Builder Upon Cleod9's statement that there is no chance for Expansion Stages, he will compensate for this by making a Stage Builder, which could possibly be similar to Brawl's Stage Builder, this is not 100% confirmed. Items Items will be featured in Super Smash Flash 2. Here are some items that have been made for use in the game. Normal Items Some items comes from the Super Smash Bros. series, the other comes from the McLeodGaming series; appear randomly in the stages or inside of crates, barrels, capsules or party balls. These items has been confirmed, featured on the SSF2 Dojo or expected: *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Poké Ball *BAN Hammer *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Clyde's Shoes *Boost Pad *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Beam Sword *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Maximum Tomato *Heart Container *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Flipper *Home-Run Bat *Black Hole Generator *Dragoon *POW Block *Food *Franklin Badge *Star Rod *Warp Star *Freezie *Ray Gun *Super Scope *Beam Sword *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Metal Box *Lip's Stick *Dice Poké Balls The game will feature Poké Balls. Some that has been submitted: *Aipom *Arceus *Articuno *Blastoise *Charizard *Chinchou *Chimchar *Celebi *Ditto *Darkrai *Dialga *Empoleon *Electrode *Entei *Giratina *Glameow *Groudon *Hoppip *Hippowdon *Ho-oh *Kyogre *Latios & Latias *Lugia *Mudkip *Manaphy *Murkrow *Mew *Moltres *Muk *Metagross *Palkia *Piplup *Riolu *Raikou *Regice *Rayquaza *Regigigas *Suicune *Starly *Snorlax *Typhlosion *Turtwig *Treecko *Venasaur *Voltorb *Zapdos Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, assist trophies will make an appearance in Smash Flash 2. Some that have been submitted are: *Marluxia - Kingdom Hearts *Geno - Mario *Cucco - The Legend of Zelda *Wes - Earthbound/Mother *Byakuya - Bleach (anime) *Jimmy T. - Wario *Krilin - Dragon Ball (anime) *Ifrit - Final Fantasy *Ryu - Street Fighter *Ken - Street Fighter *O RLY? - Custom Character *Kat & Ana - Wario *Kon - Bleach (anime) *Pac-Man - Pac-Man *Team Chaotix - Sonic *Mama Luigi & Toad - Mario *Boshi - Mario *Baby Mario and Luigi - Mario *Daisy - Mario *Blaster Bill - Mario *Clyde The Hedgehog - Custom Character *Waddle Dee - Kirby *Knuckle Joe - Kirby *Mike Tyson - Punch-Out!! *Luma - Mario *Metal Sonic - Sonic *Ridley - Metroid *Ultimate Chimera - Earthbound/Mother *Doopliss - Mario *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda *Rouge The Bat - Sonic *Mr. Resetti - Animal Crossing *Cranky Kong - Donkey Kong *Claus/Masked Boy - Earthbound/Mother *Viruses - Mario *Stafy - The Legend of Stafy *Marx - Kirby *Shino - Naruto (Anime) *Frieza - Dragon Ball (Anime) *Cleod9 - Custom Character There are many more, but most of them are hidden in the Developers section at the McLeodGaming forums. Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, like the ones you would pay coins for in Melee or Brawl, and 3 trophies for each character. It is not certain what trophies there will be, only that each character will have 3, and all the items will have trophies. There is a trophy compilation with content not publicly described here: *Trophy's List 1 *Trophy’s List 2 *Trophy’s List 3 Smash Flash Dojo There is also a dojo for the game much like the one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is updated as often as possible giving info on the characters, items, stages, music, pokemon, etc. The creator of the Dojo is, despite common belief, stoat.tamer, an SSF2 developer, and NOT Cleod9. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is attempting Wii Web browser (Internet Channel) compatibility with Wiimote. Thus far, no demos have accomplished this feat yet, however it is currently possible to play with an USB keyboard on the Wii. Images Image:SSF2_Mario_vs_Hands.png| Promo of Super Smash Flash 2 Image:WP23SD3D.gif| The first proof image of Super Smash Flash 2's existence with only 9 characters Image:SSF2_Characters_and_Icons.PNG| All playable characters non-expansion characters External Links *Super Smash Flash 2 Demo *Super Smash Flash 2 Characters *Super Smash Flash 2 Forums *Super Smash Flash 2 Production Comics *Super Smash Flash 2 Teaser Trailer *Super Smash Flash 2 Expansion Forums *Smash Flash Dojo *Super Smash Flash 2 Info *Cleod9 in Newgrounds *McLeodGamingOfficial on YouTube Category:McLeodGaming Games